To Protect and Serve
by Navek
Summary: Erika Hawkins is a proud duel chaser of Sector Security with a strong desire to protect her city. But lately, strange things have been happening in New Domino. A vigilante seeking to discredit the force. A knight with mysterious powers. An escapee from the Satellite Sector. Erika and her allies will have to be strong if they want to protect their city. Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs. And just like my other YGO stories, I will only use cards from the actually TCG/OCG, the current OCG banlist, and no Speed Spells or Counters for Riding Duels.**

 _ **New Domino City. A sprawling island metropolis and Duel Monsters capital of the world. A new level of battles known as the Riding Duels have taken the world by storm. One of these riding duelists is the current champion, Jack Atlas, a duelist known for his overwhelming power and grace.**_

 _ **But not all is well in this future. Across the bay from New Domino is a run down industrial wasteland known as the Satellite Sector. This impoverished area is overrun with criminals, homeless and other lowly members of New Domino society.**_

 _ **And keeping the peace are the brave men & women of Sector Security, who are tasked to maintain order between the two cities.**_

The lights of New Domino filled the sky with color. While most of the civilian population were content with life in the city, there are those in every society that seek fortune at the cost of others.

As was the case of local diamond thief Victor Graves, who was currently trying to make off with 10 grand worth of diamonds. He used his make-shift duel runner to break into the shop and make a quick escape. But before the scar-faced biker had time to gloat, he heard the familiar sounds of Sector Security sirens as one of the SS Duel Chasers was hot on his tail.

The officer in question was a woman in her mid-twenties with brown eyes, clear skin and short dirty blonde hair. While she wore the standard Sector Security chaser uniform, she also had on a white scarf around her neck that billowed in the wind.

"This is Officer Hawkins. I'm in pursuit of a 487. Suspect is attempting to escape via duel runner." She said into her helmets' headset.

 _"Roger that, officer. You have permission to intercept."_ A communications officer on the other side replied. Hearing this, Hawkins smirked as she pressed a few buttons on her dashboard, making her runner enter Chaser Mode.

"Activating Chaser Mode!" In a burst of purple energy, both runners were consumed by the Augmented Reality.

 _Duel Mode - Auto Pilot, Standby._

"Shit!" Victor cursed as his duel runner's auto-pilot was forcefully activated, lowering his speed as the riding duel started. "Bugger off, you Security twat!"

 **Hawkins** : 8000

 **Victor** : 8000

"Charming." Hawkins said with a deadpan expression as she drew her first card. "I summon _Giant Rat_ and end my turn!" A rodent of unusual size appeared out of a summon portal (LV. 4/ATK: 1400). "Your move, creep."

Victor scowled as he drew his card. "Looks like I'll have to wipe the floor with you! Since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon _Cyber Dragon_ from my hand!" A mechanical serpentine dragon manifested near the criminal. (LV. 5/ATK: 2100). "Next I summon _X-Head Cannon_!" The dual-cannoned machine also appeared on the field. (LV. 4/ATK: 1800) "Cyber Dragon, vaporize that rat!"

The famous machine unleashed a burst of energy from its jaw and fired, destroyed the rodent.

 **Hawkins** : 8000 - 7200

"Giant Rat's effect activates! When he's destroyed in battle, I can special summon an EARTH monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck." With a tap of her screen and a card sticking out from her deck, Hawkins decided to bring out one of her favorite monsters. "I summon _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!_ "

And with that, a large samurai-themed robot with orange & black armor, red goggles and a weapon in it's right hand emerged. (LV. 8/ATK: 1000)

"A level 8 monster?! Just like that?!" Victor yelled out in surprise.

"When Benkei is summoned, I can switch his battle position." The large samurai folded it's legs and a blue aura surrounded it. (DEF: 3500)

With a scowl, Victor ended his turn. Hawkins then drew and the two turned a corner.

"I'll start off by summoning _Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler_." The new monster was a blue machine with large pistons in place of arms. (LV. 4/ATK:0) "And just like Benkei, he switches to defense mode via his own effect." (DEF: 2000) "Next, I'll equip Benkei with _Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall_ from my hand, increasing his DEF by 1200." A green segmented armor piece manifested on Benkei's right arm, raising his defense to 4700.

"Time to battle!" Hawkins yelled out as she sped ahead of Victor.

"What're you going on about? Your monsters are in defense mode."

"Well, thanks to Benkei, all defending Superheavy Samurais can attack and their DEF is counted for damage calculation." She then drifted her runner and pointed towards her foe. "Benkei, Brawler! Destroy this preps monsters!"

Steam blew out of the two monsters and they readied their attacks. Benkei slammed his fist down on the asphalt, creating a wave of fire that consumed Cyber Dragon while Brawler zoomed ahead and crushed X-Head Cannon in between its pistons. The combined attacks made Victor's runner waver a bit from the damage.

 **Victor** : 8000 - 5200

"I end my turn." Hawkins stated, Victor scowling as he drew his next card.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card _Supply Squad_. Then I set a monster and end." The horizontal card and continuous spell appeared and disappeared, Hawkins beginning her next turn.

"Going on defense isn't going to protect you. I summon _Superheavy Samurai Swordsman_." A samurai-themed monster with red  & silver armor, multiple swords embedded in its mallet of a right arm and a naginata in its hand. (LV. 3/ATK: 1000). "And like his brothers, Swordsman can switch its battle position when its summoned." The blade-using machine gained a blue aura. (DEF: 1800). "Swordsman, attack his set monster!"

The monster swung its naginata and sliced the card in half, revealing it to be _Shining Angel_. (LV. 4/DEF: 800). And since it was basically the LIGHT equivalent of Giant Rat, Victor was able to summon a LIGHT monster with 1500 or less attacks from his deck in attack mode. As such, he brought out another Shining Angel. (ATK: 1400).

"Now I use Supply Squad's effect! Once per turn, when one of my monsters is destroyed, I get to draw one card." The diamond thief stated, drawing a card.

Hawkins ordered Blue Brawler to attack the second one...

 **Victor** : 5200 - 4600

...and letting Victor summon a third Shining Angel. Then Benkei launched another attack to destroy the last Shining Angel.

 **Victor** : 4600 - 1300

"I'll bring out _Queen's Knight!_ " The next monster to be summoned was one of Yugi Moto's most famous warrior monsters, a blonde woman in red armor with a matching shield and sword. (LV. 4/ATK: 1500).

"I end my turn." Hawkins said as they turned another corner and Victor drew, smirking at his hand.

"Time to end this, pig! First, I summon _King's Knight!_ " Another knight appeared, this one with gold & orange armor and a blond beard. "And since I normal summoned him while I control Queen's Knight, I can special summon _Jack's Knight_ from my deck!" The two knights crossed their blades, creating a summon portal that a blue  & silver armored knight swooped onto the field. (LV. 5/ATK: 1900).

"So you summoned the three poker knights. You still can't get past Benkei."

"Well don't get used to my knights." The scared duelist placed a card from his wrist dealer, the card manifesting on the field as _Polymerization_. "I fuse them together!" The three knights combined into a multi-colored vortex.

" _Knights of skill, grace and loyalty! Combine your traits into the ultimate warrior! Fusion Summon, Arcana Knight Joker!_ " The light faded and revealed a tall knight with purple hair, elaborate gold, black and silver armor, a matching cape & shield, and a large sword in his right hand. (LV. 9/ATK: 3800)

'The hell?! How did a lowly crook get a card like that?' Hawkins thought to herself.

"And before you say anything about Benkei's defense being stronger, I'll wipe out all of your monsters! By discarding one, I activate _Lighting Vortex_!" A storm cloud appeared over the Superheavy Samurais before a large blast of lightning came down upon them in a brilliant flash of light. Victor started to chuckle until the light faded and much to his dismay, Big Benkei was still on the field with his DEF reduced to 3900. "How the hell is that thing still standing?!"

"Oh, that's simple. Just look at my graveyard." Hawkins said smugly as Victor did just that, noticing that another Superheavy Samurai monster was sent to grave along with Blue Brawler and Swordsman. "When you activated Vortex, I discarded my _Soulfire Suit_ and targeted Big Benkei. At the cost of 800 DEF, he becomes indestructible for the rest of the turn."

"You think that'll stop me? I activate _Enemy Controller!_ " Victor played the Quick-Play spell, manifesting a giant video game controller. "And I'll use it to switch Benkei into attack mode. B,A,A,B,A,B, Start!" The controller stabbed into the orange-armored machine, making it stand in attack mode after the code was entered. (ATK: 1000) "Joker Knight, attack that the overgrown heater!"

The knight flew towards the large machine, his sword at the ready.

"I activate Soulshield Wall's effect!" Hawkins stated. "When the equipped monster is attacked, I can send Wall to the graveyard, reducing the equipped monster's DEF to zero and negating the attack!"

With a quick sending, the Soulshield Wall blasted off Benkei and blocked the Joker Knight's sword strike before shattering into pixels. But despite this, Victor was calm since after this turn, Benkei would only have a measly 800 DEF left. No where near enough to destroy his ace monster. "I end my turn."

Even as her monster's DEF raised to 800, Hawkins was still confident she could win. And when she drew her next card, a smirk appeared on her face. "Game Over."

"What?" Victor asked.

"I summon _Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!_ " A small red armored monster with a brown traditional samurai hat and a large musical instrument appeared and floated next to his summoner. (LV. 2/ATK: 300) The thief looked at his dashboard and saw the monster's stats, making him sweat.

"A tuner monster?!"

"I tune my level 8 Big Benkei with my level 2 Trumpeter!" The two monsters flew ahead with Trumpeter blowing on his instrument before fading into two green synchro gates. The gates then moved over Benkei, making him transparent and revealing eight stars before he vanished and the stars lined up before exploding in a pillar of brilliant green light.

" _Raging Deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling storm! Synchro Summon! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!_ " Hawkins finished her chant as the light faded. The creature that appeared was a large armored warrior with light blue & black armor with red markings, four large cylinders sticking out of each limb and a large curved blade in its left hand. (LV. 10/DEF: 3800)

"Oh...balls." Victor cursed.

"And now I activate Susanowo's effect! When I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can set a spell or trap card from my opponent's graveyard onto my field. And the card I pick is Lightning Vortex!" Victor took the spell from his grave and into his S/T zone with the computers showing it on Hawkins' field. "And now I discard to activate it!"

The storm clouds appeared overhead once again and unleashed a massive bolt of lightning. Only this time it consumed Arcana Joker Knight, utterly destroying it.

"And like Benkei, Susanowo can attack while in defense mode. Susanowo, end this!" The large monster swung his blade, hitting Victor's duel runner and ending the duel.

 **Victor** : 1300 - 0

With his life points drained, Victor's duel runner came to an abrupt stop and smoke came out of the sides. Taking advantage of her target's discomfort, Hawkins quickly stopped and tackled the thief, placing handcuffs on him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have an attorney, you will be provided one."

Unbeknownst to the officer, a figure in black armor and a red cape was watching from the top of a nearby building. ' **Hmph. She might be a worthy candidate. I'll need to test her.'** The being thought to itself before fading into the shadows.

 **Navek Presents**

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfiction**

 **To Protect and Serve**

 **Chapter 1: Soul Ante**

 _The next day..._

The sound of heavy rock awoke the young officer from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she picked up the phone from her bedside dresser and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Morning, Erika_." A voice familiar to her greeted on the other end.

"Oh, hey Carly." The duel chaser greeted back as she got up out of bed, adorned in a blue t-shirt and shorts.

" _So, did that tip I gave you lead to anything?_ "

"As a matter a fact, it did. Turns out it was some low life named Victor Graves." Erika stated as took her uniform out of her closet. "But your tips are usually right."

" _One of the few perks of living in your car. You tend overhear a lot of things 'by accident'."_ The informant replied.

"Okay, while helpful, no one should be syched about living in their car."

" _Well, until I catch my big break, the Carmine-mobile will have to do."_

Erika sighed. "Look, let's meet up at lunch and we'll talk more there. I gotta get ready for work."

The two women hung up and the dirty blonde duel chaser opened her windows, letting the sunlight shine in. From the window, Erika could see most of the New Domino skyline in distance, a sight that always brought about her spirits.

An hour later, the Superheavy Samurai duelist was parking in the Sector Security headquarters lot and locked up her duel runner. She then took off her helmet and noticed her partner pulling it too. "Good Morning, Lukas."

The aforementioned officer took off his helmet, revealing his short black scruffy hair, a stylized goatee, green eyes and tanned complexion. This was officer Lukas Amador, Erika's partner. "Morning to you too, Erika."

The two chasers walked towards the building and swiped their IDs into the door scanners. They entered the building as the rest of the SS staff roamed about.

"So, did you see the King's exhibition duel last night?" Lukas asked his partner.

"Not really. The Graves arrest was really late. I pretty much crashed when I made it home." The dirty blonde replied with a sigh. "Let me guess, he won."

"Was their ever any doubt?" Lukas said with a hint of sarcasm. "I mean his opponent brings him down to 1600 LP and next turn he pulls out that Archfiend Dragon of his."

"Geez, convenient much?" While it wasn't a popular motion, their were some people in New Domino who believed that some of Jack Atlas' exhibition duels were rigged in order to draw false tension and please the crowd.

"Hey guys! What's up?" The two turned and saw a young man with square glasses with blue eyes behind them and brown hair. He also wore a lab coat and a tag that labeled him as part of the Forensics division. "Lukas, how's the wife and kid?"

"Doing great, Takashi." The older officer responded.

"Erika, I heard you owned that Graves guy."

"Owned is a strong word. And in this case, rather appropriate." Erika replied with a smirk.

"Well, at least you did better than Trudge." Takashi stated.

"Isn't he part of the Satellite Watch?" Lukas asked.

"Yup." The scientist replied as he pulled out his data pad, bring up the details of the case, including an image of a spiky-haired man. "He got into a riding duel with a repeat offender. A guy by the name Yusei Fudo."

"What's wrong with his hair?" Erika asked.

"No clue. But what I do know is that he beat Trudge and now he has a stolen V6 accelerator chip."

"And that's why any duel chaser worth his pay knows not to stick with the standard deck." Lukas stated.

Suddenly, static started to show across the television screens of not only Security HQ, but the TV and computer screens all over New Domino and the Satellite Sector. When the static stopped, the new footage showed that of a woman with long dark purple hair, eye concealing black goggles, a red bandana that covered her nose and mouth, and a long black trench coat.

"Oh, shit." Lukas cursed. "It's her again."

" _Good Morning, New Domino. How're you all feeling? Do you still feel all nice and safe knowing the proud men and women of Sector Security are out there?_ " The concealed woman asked, her voice going through a filter and heavily laced with sarcasm. " _But don't worry. As always, Verita is here to reveal the truth._ "

The screen then switched to footage of a riding duel in the Satellite Sector between a Duel Chaser and a Satellite duelist riding a red duel runner. The footage showed the officer summoning _Montage Dragon_ and then how the Satellite duelist synchro summoned _Junk Warrior_ and defeated the officer.

" _Last night, Officer Tetsu Trudge was sent to capture a thief who stole a state-of-the-art acceleration chip. But when he and his squad cornered the thief, one of his associates lead them away and challenged the good officer to a duel. You would think that a trained Duel Chaser would have no problem beating a no-name from the Satellite Sector. But alas, the criminal somehow managed to beat Officer Trudge and get away with a new chip scot free. Your tax dollars at work."_

In his private suite, Jack Atlas chuckled to himself as he watched the footage. "You have been busy, haven't you, Yusei?"

"Can't you cut her off!?" Lazar, one of the heads of Sector Security asked a technician as Rex Godwin just watched with a stoic expression.

" _Now a dangerous criminal has more powerful tech at his disposal. So I ask you, the people of New Domino, a simple question. If they can't stop a simple thief, then how can we trust Sector Security when lives are at stake? Verita out._ "

The screen switched to static again and the officers at Security HQ were more than a little ticked off. For the past year and a half, this Verita character had been hijacking the airwaves and leaking classified information (such as the recent Trudge incident), private records, and basically anything that would embarrass Sector Secruity to the public. Whatever tech this woman was using left the techies of the cybernetics division baffled as they couldn't trace the signal.

"Just great." Erika said with a scowl.

 _Domino Park, Later..._

As the sun started to set on the city, a young man stood on top of a nearby hill. He was of short stature with dark orange hair and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a white jumpsuit with a matching helmet, a red scarf around his neck and a pair of goggles that were currently resting on top of his helmet. He held a card in his hand. A card called _Great Poseidon Beetle_.

Seeing this card made the young man angry as he thought of the earlier events of that day. He was in a duel with one of his classmates and had the aforementioned card on his field. But one _Dark Hole_ and _Goblin Attack Force_ sealed his defeat.

This had always happened to him. He would have the perfect set for victory but then one lucky card from his opponent left him open for defeat. And he was tired of it! So he was going to try something desperate.

There was a rumor in New Domino about a mysterious being called the Shadow Knight. It was said that if you offered your rarest card while praying at sunset (or a sunset salute as it was called), the knight would appear and give you an incredibly powerful card.

And Sect was doing just that, praying that the Shadow Knight would appear and give him an unstoppable card. But after six minutes of praying, the orange-haired boy looked around and sighed in disappointment. 'I should've know that rumor was BS. I must look like an idiot.'

But before he could head off, Sect suddenly heard the sound of a horse neighing and slowly turned. What he saw frightened him to his core. The figure he saw was the same figure from the other night, but this time he was on top of a large pitch-black horse with red eyes. The armored figure pointed at Sect, making the short man sweat in fear.

 **"Are you the one who summoned me?"** The knight asked in a deep inhuman voice. The frightened Sect gulped before answering.

"Y-Y-Yes."

 **"Very well."** The knight replied. It held out its right hand and created a card in a wisp of shadows. **"But in order to obtain this card, you must prove your self worthy."** With a motion of his left arm, a duel disk made of the same metal and color as its armor manifested on the arm. Seeing this, Sect grit his teeth and pulled out a standard duel disk from his nearby backpack. He quickly strapped it on his right arm and activated it, the Solid Vision generators flaring to life.

"F-Fine. Bring it on!"

A few minutes later, Erika and Lukas were on their usual beat, riding their duel runners as the sun was setting in the distance. When suddenly, the two heard a loud shriek.

"That sounded like it came from the park." Lukas stated and the two turned and drove towards it. They rode through the park until they spotted Sect and the Shadow Knight at the end of their duel. Sect's side of the field had ripped grass and craters while the duelist himself had injures all over his body and blood dripping from his lips. He had no cards on the field.

 **Sect** : 1000

The Shadow Knight himself had the famous _Summoned Skull_ (LV. 6/ATK: 2500) on his side.

 **Shadow Knight** : 3100

 **"Summoned Skull, end this!"** The inhuman being ordered. The Skull-themed monster fired electricity at Sect, knocking the short teen off his feet.

 **Sect** : 1000 - 0

Erika quickly jumped from her runner and caught the injured boy, rolling as the two landed. "Are you okay?"

"I...the Shadow Knight...it.." And that was all Sect said before he passed out.

"What the hell happened here?" Lukas asked before turning towards the Shadow Knight.

 **"It's simple. This boy lacks the skills to handle a proper shadow game."**

Hearing this made Erika gasp. Her mother had told her stories about the shadow games, duels in where the monsters and effects were made real by dark magic. But she had always assumed they were just stories and nothing more.

 **"And since he lost, the boy's life is now forfeit."** The Knight then held his hand out and Sect started to groan as he was covered by a dark energy.

"Stop it!" Erika yelled. Lukas pulled out his sidearm and fired, but the bullets simply bounced off his armor. This got the Knight's attention as Erika set Sect down and did the same, the two officers emptying their clips at the armored figure to no avail.

 **"As you can see, your weapons hold no power over me. Leave now and your souls shall be sparred."** The Knight then started to walk towards them. As Lukas reloaded, Erika started to think until an insane idea came to mind.

"Wait a minute! You're a duelist right?" The female officer asked.

 **"Correct."**

"Then how about a wager?" The dirty blonde said in a stern voice before pulling out her deck. "The two of us have a duel. If I win, you get the hell out of here."

The Knight chuckled at this. **"Very well. We shall duel for the boy's soul."**

"Look buddy, you might be some kind of crazy magic knight, but you gotta be crazy if you expect me to wager another human being's life!" Erika yelled out, swallowing her fear as Lukas looked on in surprise.

 **"In that case..."** The Shadow Knight began, his duel disk shifting into a wrist dealer and his horse transforming into a duel runner modeled after his armor. The hood ordinate was a metal version of the horse. The sight of this freaked the officers out even more than before. **"The ante for this duel is your own immortal soul."**

Erika clenched her fists before turning to her partner. "Lukas, get this kid to a hospital. I'll take care of this creep."

"What?! Are you insane?!"

"Look, that kid might have some internal problems. I can handle this." The two partners looked at each other before Lukas nodded and picked up the injured Sect and placed him on the backseat of duel runner. He then got on and blasted off, silently wishing his partner luck.

Erika and the Knight stared each other down before mounting their duel runners. **"I hope you're ready to face the consequences if you lose."**

"That's not going to happen." The dirty blonde stated as she slid on her helmet. After the two waited a bit, the two riding duelists took off, ready to battle.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

 **Erika** : 8000

 **Shadow Knight** : 8000

 **"The first move is mine."** The Shadow Knight stated as he drew. **"I start by setting a card and a monster."** The two face-down cards appeared and then disappeared.

"My move." Erika drew. "I summon _Superheavy Samurai Flutist_." A purple flute-themed monster materialized. "And I can tribute him to special summon one his comrades from my hand." Flutist vanished into a portal and Big Benkei took his place. (LV. 8/DEF: 3500) "Then I equip Benkei with _Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer._ " A blue crossbow materialized on his left arm.

"Benkei, attack his set monster! And when equipped with Soulpiercer, he does piercing damage!" Benkei aimed his crossbow arm, the arrow lighting on fire before it launched and destroyed the Shadow Knight's set _Mystic Tomato_. (LV. 4/DEF: 1100)

 **Shadow Knight** : 8000 - 5600

 **"When Mystic Tomato is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a DARK monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck in attack mode. Appear, _The Black Stone of Legend!_ "** A pure black egg-shaped stone appeared. (LV. 1/ATK: 0)

'Zero ATK? That's never good.' Erika thought to herself before ending her turn.

 **"Draw."** The Shadow Knight stated. **"I use Black Stone's effect. Tributing it to special summon a Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monster from my deck."**

"Red-Eyes!" The duel chaser exclaimed, shocked at the mention of a famous duel monster. Red cracks started forming on the stone until it shattered.

 **"Come forth, _Red-Eyes Black Dragon!_ "** And just as the Knight stated, the famous dragon monster appeared flying next to him, its black scales shining as the night began to fall on the city. **"And while I might be able to break your defense, I can still use _Inferno Fire Blast_ , inflicting damage on you equal to the original ATK of my Red-Eyes."**

The spell activated and Red-Eyes charged up its blast and fired past Benkei, hitting Erika straight on. The blast formed cracks on her duel runner's windshield as the duel chaser cried in pain.

 **Erika** : 8000 - 5600

 **"Hmph. Seems we're tied up. I end my turn."** The Shadow Knight stated. But while the duel runners keep moving, Erika was left frozen from the shock of the last attack. Part of her uniform had burn marks. She still remembered the heat from the blast.

'This...this is real.' She thought to herself, shaking from the realization. 'This...is a real shadow game. I...I need to get away...I need to...'

But as she thought of this, the image of the injured Sect, a concerned Lukas, her mother and her best friend came to her mind. She shook her head to get rid of the doubt and fear. 'I can't give up. I won't! Not even if this is a shadow game!"

"Draw!" Erika yelled out as she started her turn. "Since I have no Spell or Trap cards in my graveyard, I can special summon _Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji!_ " A new yellow monster with no limbs emerged. (LV. 5/DEF: 1800) "Then I summon Superheavy Samurai Swordsman!" The sword-themed monster appeared. (LV. 3/ATK: 1000) "When Swordsman is summoned, he can change his battle position." A blue aura appeared over Swordsman. (DEF: 1800).

"Benkei, attack Red-Eyes!" Benkei aimed and fired again, shattering the dragon.

 **Shadow Knight** : 5600 - 4500

 **"I activate the effect of _Red-Eyes Tracer Dragon_ from my hand!"** The Shadow Knight quickly replied. **"When a Red-Eyes monster I control is destroyed, I can summon Tracer Dragon in defense mode and bring back the destroyed monster."** A smaller version of Red-Eyes with red scales intermixed with the black appeared (LV. 4/DEF: 1600) and the original also reappeared.

"That's not going to save you! I'll have Swordman attack the original Red-Eyes!" The blade-wielding machine charged, only the be slashed apart. "And when a Superheavy Samurai battles an opponent's monster, Swordman reduces the ATK and DEF of said monster to 0."

 **"What?"** The Knight asked as swords stabbed through Red-Eyes Black Dragon, lowering his ATK to 0.

"Waraji, take out Red-Eyes once again!" The yellow monster charged and smashed through the dragon, causing it to explode. The force of the blast was felt by its master, a crack forming on his helmet.

 **Shadow Knight** : 4500 - 2800

"I end my turn." Erika stated, only to be confused as she heard the Knight chuckling.

 **"Congrats. You actually managed to crack my armor with that last attack."** The Shadow Knight stated as he drew. **"I activate _Dark Spirit Art - Greed_ , tributing a DARK monster to draw two cards."** Tracer Dragon turned into purple smoke as the Knight drew his new cards. He looked at his hand before addressing his opponent. **"You've managed to get over the initial shock. Now let's see if you can press on. I activate my spell, _Red-Eyes Fusion!_ "**

The new spell materialized next to the Knight, giving off a dark aura. **"With this card, I can fusion summon a monster with Red-Eyes as one of the fusion materials by using monsters from my hand, field or deck."**

"From the deck?" Erika pondered. The Knight then took out two cards from his deck and held them out.

 **"I fuse another Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull!"** The two monsters from before appeared over their master and then swirled together into a multi-colored portal.

 _ **"Tenacity of a dragon! Cunning of a demon! Merge and form your unholy offspring! Fusion Summon! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"**_ The monster that emerged from the light was a hellish-looking dragon with red eyes, black  & red skin and wings of the same color. (LV. 9/ATK: 3200) The dragon roared, sending a shiver down Erika's spine. **"Black Skull Dragon, attack Big Waraji!"**

Fire and lightning gather around the massive dragon before it unleashed it and destroyed the aforementioned Superheavy Samurai.

 **"I set a card and end my turn."** The Shadow Knight said before riding next to Erika. The duel chaser looked up and saw two shining red eyes from the inside of his helmet. Eyes that felt like they were staring into her soul. **"Do you wish to surrender? Or do you have the will to go on, despite the pain and fear?"**

Erika looked at the inhuman being, feeling a familiar fear within her. But she shook her head and moved ahead. "I already decided not the give up! And its going to take more than some big dragon to do that."

If it could, the Shadow Knight would be smirking under his helmet. **"Then prove it! Prove your strength!"**

The duel chaser nodded and zoomed ahead. "It's my turn!" And she drew her next card, ready to fight to the end.

 _To be continued..._

 **Author's Note 2: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! So, I've had some major writer's block when its come to YGO Legends to the point where I've decided to chancel it. But, with all the great 5Ds stories that got me into writing fanfiction, I've decided to create my own story set in the first season of the anime with some elements from the manga.**

 **As for why there's no Speed Counters or Speed Spells in Riding Duels, while it does have its strengths, I find that it limits what you can do with these duels. Besides, it's how I've always been writing these duels and I've gotten a taste for it.**

 **As for my choice of protagonist, instead of doing the usually thing and follow the plot of a World Championship game, I decided to make my protag a member of Sector Security. As anyone who's read my Gundam SEED fanfic knows, I love explore seemingly corrupt organizations in fiction and expanding on them. (Plus, with all the crap the police goes through in the media, I've decided that the proud men & women of the force deserve to have some positive portrayal and show that the people who abuse their power are the exception rather than the rule.)**

 **And if anyone has any ideas for characters, here's my OC submission page. Also, no decks that revolve or mention Xyz or Pendulum monsters:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Deck:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Duel Disk/Duel Runner:**

 **Anyway, please remember to read & review! See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs. And just like my other YGO stories, I will only use cards from the actually TCG/OCG, the current OCG banlist, and no Speed Spells or Counters for Riding Duels.**

 _ **New Domino City. A sprawling island metropolis and Duel Monsters capital of the world. A new level of battles known as the Riding Duels have taken the world by storm. One of these riding duelists is the current champion, Jack Atlas, a duelist known for his overwhelming power and grace.**_

 _ **But not all is well in this future. Across the bay from New Domino is a run down industrial wasteland known as the Satellite Sector. This impoverished area is overrun with criminals, homeless and other lowly members of New Domino society.**_

 _ **And keeping the peace are the brave men & women of Sector Security, who are tasked to maintain order between the two cities.**_

 _ **Previously: Duel Chasers Erika Hawkins and Lukas Amador encountered the supposed urban myth known as the Shadow Knight. Lukas took Sect Injun, the Knight's latest victim, away while Erika stayed behind to duel him. However, the power of the Knight Red-Eyes deck combined with shadow magic may prove too much for the young officer.**_

 _Chapter 2: Kings and Pawns_

"Is this live?" Sector Security Director Rex Godwin asked his assistant Lazar as the two were watching footage of Erika and the Shadow Knight's duel, which had started in New Domino Park and bled out into a nearby street. The duel chaser had Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (LV. 8/DEF: 3500) equipped with Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer on her side of the field and three cards in her hand.

 **Erika** : 5600

The Shadow Knight had Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV. 9/ATK: 3200) and a set card on his side with four cards in his hand.

 **Shadow Knight** : 2800

"Yes, Director." The short clownish man replied as he brought up Erika's records. "DC 318 is currently in a riding duel with the supposedly mystical Shadow Knight while her partner, DC 560, is on his way to the hospital with an injured boy who was apparently assaulted by the suspect."

Godwin looked at the screen, specifically at the armored figure. "So, the Shadow Knight is real. How...unexpected." He then turned back to the short man. "Does 318 stand a chance?"

"Well, she does have a 93% arrest record."

"Yes, but I have a feeling that this Knight is going to be a tad stronger than a lowly theft." The silver-haired director stated.

 _Back at the Duel..._

"I summon Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler." Erika stated, the blue piston-armed monster appearing next to her (LV. 4/ATK: 0) before changing to defense mode via his effect. (DEF: 2000) "Benkei, get rid of that dragon!"

The orange-armored monster aimed the crossbow and fired an ignited arrow, shattering the skull-themed dragon.

 **Shadow Knight** : 2800 - 2500

"Blue Brawler, attack him directly!" The piston using robot flew towards the mystical opponent, but he simply grabbed a card from his hand.

" **When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can special summon _Battle Fader_ from my hand and end the battle phase."** A tiny fiend with appendages shaped like a clock pendulum appeared on the field. (LV. 1/DEF: 0) The small creature swung its pendulum and let out a sound that stopped Blue Brawler in its tracks and flew back to its owner. " **I won't fall that easily.** "

Erika scowled and ended her turn, the Shadow Knight drew his next card, the sight of which brought about an unsettling chuckle. " **I activate the spell known as _Dragon's Mirror_ , letting me banish monsters from my graveyard to fusion summon a dragon-type fusion monster."** A large mirror appeared over the knight. He then took out a certain amount of cards out of his graveyard. **"I banish The Black Stone of Legend, Red-Eyes Tracer Dragon, my two Red-Eyes Black Dragons and Archfiend Black Skull Dragon."**

The blonde duel chaser's eyes widened as the realization came over her. For there was only one fusion monster in the game that needed five dragons as materials. The five aforementioned dragons were absorbed into the large mirror before shattering into a massive pillar of purple fire, the Shadow Knight starting a chant.

 _ **"The ultimate creature, born of five! Descend and annihilate my enemies! Fusion Summon! Five-Headed Dragon!"** _ The creature that emerged from the light was a massive yellow-scaled dragon that towered over the nearby buildings. Each of its five heads represented a different element. One that looked like a sea serpent, one with black scales, one made entirely of fire, one with a rocky exterior, and one with steel skin and green eyes. (LV. 12/ATK: 5000) The towering beast let out a roar from each of its heads, shattering all the nearby windows and forming a crack on Erika's helmet and windshield.

'Okay, okay. Just stay calm. Sure, a scary-as-hell knight with magical powers just summoned one of the most powerful monsters in the game. But my monster's DEF will keep me safe. And Blue Brawler can't be destroyed by battle anyway. I just need to stall until I find a way around that behemoth.' Erika thought to herself, breathing to calm down from the sight of the legendary monster.

 **"Next, I activate the continuous trap _Dragon's Rage_ , giving my dragon monsters piercing damage."** The Knight stated as he activated his face-down card.

"OH FU..."

 **"Five-Headed Dragon, vaporize Big Benkei!"** The armored duelist ordered. The multi-limbed dragon fired a blast from each of its heads until the five elemental blasts combined into one. The incredible blasts consumed Erika's ace monster until it was nothing but ash. And thanks to Dragon's Rage, the wind generated from the attack pushed the dirty blonde. Her duel runner started to swerve out of control. Thankfully, the auto-pilot quickly realigned the vehicle and the duel was back on.

 **Erika** : 5600 - 4100

The Shadow Knight looked as his foe. While the duel runner kept driving ahead via the auto-pilot, the driver had an unbelieving and haunted look in her eyes.

 **"Perhaps now you will realize what the rest of world knows. That heroism and altruism are fleeting concepts that only children believe. You should've let me collect that boy's soul. But because you felt the need to play the hero, your soul is now on the verge of eternal damnation."** The Knight then pointed at his foe. **"No matter how strong you build up your defense, my dragons will smash through! So just surrender and save yourself the agony of a slow defeat!"**

As the Knight's words faded over her, Erika's mind started to recall a certain event from her past.

 _In the middle of the West New Domino mall, there was a little girl no older than five was crying. While most of the shoppers just ignored the sobbing girl, a woman in a Sector Security uniform saw this and walked towards the girl. She kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The little girl looked up and saw the older woman's kind blue eyes, dark skin and short brown hair._

 _"What's wrong, miss?" The officer asked kindly._

 _"I...(sniff)...I was with my daddy a minute ago. But then we went into the crowd (sniff) a-and now I can't find him." She said with tears in her eyes and her nose stuffed from the crying. The officer pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to the girl to blow in and wipe her tears._

 _"Now don't worry your pretty little head." The officer lady stated in a comforting voice, patting the girl on the head. "We'll find your daddy."_

 _The two walked through the mall, looking through the crowd for the girl's father. And eventually..._

 _"Erika! Erika!" The two looked in the direction of the sound and saw a man in his late twenties weaving through the crowd._

 _"Daddy!" The girl cried in joy and ran towards her father. The man saw his daughter running towards him and met her halfway, smiling in relief as the two hugged._

 _"I'm so sorry, princess." The father said earnestly. "I sorry I made you feel scared."_

 _"It's okay, daddy." Erika said before turning back towards the officer. "This nice lady helped me find you."_

 _"I can't thank you enough." Erika's father said as he shook the officer's hand in gratitude._

 _"No need to thank me. It's all part of the job." The officer replied before kneeling down to Erika again. "Now don't getting lost again. Can you promise me that?"_

 _The dirty-blonde girl smiled and shook her head. "I super promise!" The two adults chuckled at the child's excitement. The officer stood back up and went back to her usual patrol._

 _"Who was that lady by the way, daddy?" Erika asked her father latter that day._

 _"She's a Sector Security officer, sweetie."_

 _"Sector...Secortiny?"_

 _"No, Sector Security." Her father corrected her. "It's their job to protect and help everyone in New Domino."_

 _Hearing this made the little girl think back to how the officer was the only one who helped her when she was crying. And just like that, the girl made a decision that changed the course of her life._

(Music Que - Last One Standing by Simple Plan)

"Don't..." Erika said back in the present. "Don't count me out just yet!" She revved the throttles and sped ahead, catching up with the Shadow Knight. "Soulpiercer's effect activates! When it's sent from the field to the graveyard, I can add one Superheavy Samurai from my deck to my hand that isn't another Soulpiercer." The dirty-blonde selected a card and added it to her hand.

" **So you have some fight left in you. I set a card and end my turn."** The Shadow Knight stated, the card appearing next to his duel runner before vanishing. Erika began her turn and looked over her hand.

'I just gotta think this through. He might have one of the strongest monsters in game out, but a duel isn't over until the last card's played.' She thought to herself before picking a card from her hand and slapping in on one her monster card zones. "Since I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter." The tiny instrument carrying monster floated next to her. (LV. 2/ATK: 300)

 **"A tuner monster? Well I better use this while I can."** The Knight said as he activated his face-down card. **"My _Ceasefire_ will inflict 500 damage to you for each effect monster on the field."**

A red aura appeared around Erika, making the officer grunt in pain as she felt part of her soul being burnt.

 **Erika** : 4100 - 2100

However, she quickly shook it off and pressed on with her next move. "I tune my Level 4 Blue Brawler with my Level 2 Trumpeter." The two monsters flew ahead and transformed into two synchro rings and four stars. Erika started to chant as they exploded into a pillar of green light.

 _"Raise your voice, godly demon! Come before us! To this battlefield where evil dwells! Synchro Summon! Storm the field, Superheavy Samurai Orge Shutendoji!_ " The light faded and revealed a new monster in red armor, green eyes and yellow exhaust pipes. In its left hand was a large spiked club with a yellow handle. (LV. 6/DEF: 2500) "And when Shutendoji is synchro summoned and I have no spell and trap cards in my graveyard, I can destroy all of my opponent's spell and trap cards!"

The red machine monster roared and swung its club-holding arm with such force that it shattered the Dragon's Rage trap card.

"Shutendoji, attack his Battle Fader!" The red monster raised its spiked club and swung, revealed a chain in between the club and the handle that let the weapon fly ahead and destroy the tiny clock-themed monster.

'Now I'm safe from any piercing damage.' She thought to herself before grabbing the card she got from Soulpiercer. "I set a monster and end my turn."

' **Hmph. She's reinforced her defense by destroying my trap card.** ' The Knight looked at his hand, which currently consisted of _Red-Eyes Wyvern_ , _Dark Dragon Ritual_ and Inferno Fire Blast. All he had to do was draw another Black Stone of Legend or Red-Eyes Fusion and he would have all he needed to win. He drew his next card and saw that is was _Monster Reborn_. ' **Not exactly what I wanted, but it's still enough for me to end this game.'**

 **"I activate Monster Reborn and resurrect my Summoned Skull."** The Shadow Knight stated, the famous fiend-type monster coming out from a purple portal. (LV. 6/ATK: 2500) " **Then I normal summon Red-Eyes Wyvern."** A smaller version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon also emerged on the field. (LV. 4/ATK: 1800) **"Five-Headed Dragon, vaporize that her Orge!"**

The massive multi-limbed dragon roared and unleashed another five-pronged attack that destroyed Orge Shutendoji, Erika having to steady herself from the wind that was generated.

 **"Wyvern, attack her set monster."** The smaller Red-Eyes monster fired a small version of the Inferno Fire Blast at the set, which turn flipped up and revealed a monster with brown  & red armor and absurdly massive hands. (LV. 3/DEF: 1000) The fireball hit the samurai-themed monster, blasting it to pieces.

"I use _Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves_ ' monster effect." Erika stated. "When he's sent to my graveyard and I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can look at five cards from the top of my deck and put them back in any order." She did just that and looked at the five cards. A smile appeared on her face and she placed the five cards back in her preferred order.

' **Strange.'** The Knight thought to himself as he saw the officer's smile. **"Summoned Skull, end this duel!"** The famous fiend gathered lightning around its claws and launched it the duel chaser.

"I activate Gigagloves' second effect!" The dirty-blonde officer quickly said as she ejected the aforementioned monster from her graveyard. "When one of your monsters declare a direct attack, I can banish Gigagloves from my graveyard and look at the top card of my deck. And if its a Superheavy Samurai monster, I can add it to my hand and reduce the attacking monster's ATK to 0." She drew her card and showed it, revealing a card called _Superheavy Samurai Scales_. She added it to her hand and the spirit of Gigagloves appeared, blocking the lightning with its massive hands as Summoned Skull's attack points dropped down to zero.

' **So she had a monster that could rearrange the next card she drew and then used its effect to save her. She turned a card based on chance into a sure thing.'** The Knight thought with a hint of amusement as he ended his turn. Erika drew her next card and added it to her hand.

"Game over." She stated before picking a card from her wrist dealer. "Since you have more than two monsters on the field and I have none, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Scales from my hand." She slapped the card down and a new monster with green armor and a large set of scales held behind its head appeared with a blue aura. (LV. 4/DEF: 1800) "And when Scales is summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai from my graveyard in defense mode."

Scales held out its namesake and green energy appeared within it, letting Trumpeter reappear. (LV. 2/DEF: 600) "Next I normal summon Blue Brawler." A second Blue Brawler appeared and switched to defense mode with its effect. (LV. 4/DEF: 2000) "I tune my Level 4 Scales and Blue Brawler with my Level 2 Trumpeter."

Once again, the small tuner monster flew ahead and blew on its trumpet. It then turned into two synchro rings that surrounded Blue Brawler and Scales, who in turn transformed into eight stars. The stars aligned as Erika started her chant.

 _"Raging Deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades! Come forth in a spiraling storm! Synchro Summon! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"_ The stars and rings erupted and the massive samurai-themed monster appeared over the duel chaser. (LV. 10/DEF: 3800)

 **"While that is an impressive monster, it's still no match for my dragon."** The Shadow Knight boasted.

"That's right. My warlord isn't strong enough to destroy Five-Headed Dragon." Erika stated before smirking. "But then again, I'm not aiming for your dragon."

The Shadow Knight then realized that Summoned Skull was still on the field, its ATK still zero from Gigagloves' effect. But instead of feeling anger, the Knight just gave a silent chuckle. **'So she is indeed brave.'**

Erika blasted ahead of the Shadow Knight and then put her dueling runner into a drift. The dirty blonde pointed to the weakened monster and gave the order. "Susanowo, wipe out Summoned Skull and the rest of his life points!"

The massive blue-armored samurai's eyes glowed red before he swung his weapon in an arc, creating a crescent blast of energy that flew ahead. The blast hit Summoned Skull head on, destroying it as the monster gave a dying roar. The blast then moved past Five-Headed Dragon and Red-Eyes Wyvern before hitting the Shadow Knight. The inhuman knight yelled in pain, his armor cracking as he was blasted off his duel runner.

 **Shadow Knight** : 2500 - 0

(Music Over)

With the duel over, the monster holograms faded away and Erika stopped her duel runner. After a sigh of relief, she dismounted her vehicle and started walking towards the downed Shadow Knight, her pistol at the ready. As she approached the inhuman being, the Knight slowly got back up and looked at the officer with his red eyes.

"Okay, I won. Now get the hell out of here!" Erika ordered with her pistol pointed at his armored head. Seeing this amused the Knight, especially since they both knew the bullets had no effect on his armor.

 **"Excellent**." He stated, confusion the officer. **"With people like you running around, this city might actually have a chance."**

"What're you taking about?" The dirty-blonde asked.

The Knight just looked up at the sky and walked past the officer, who still aimed her pistol at the supernatural being. **"The barriers between life and death have been weakened. So weakened that I was able to manifest myself on this plane of existence."**

"Um...okay?" Erika responded with a confused expression.

 **"You don't believe? Well I guess it's human nature to treat unnatural phenomenon with a hint of skepticism."** The Shadow Knight said before turning back to the duel chaser. **"But know this, Erika Hawkins. When the Crimson Dragon awakes from its long slumber, the barriers will be torn asunder. And then the Earthbounds shall rise."**

"Look, can you quit with the crazy talk and just cut to the point?" She demanded, only to get a chuckle in response.

 **"You will see."** The Shadow Knight stated. And before Erika had a chance to say anything else, the armored figure faded away into a wisp of shadows, the same thing happening to his duel runner. The dirty-blonde was also covered in a shadowy aura and tried to fight it off. But much to her surprise, the aura didn't harm her. In fact, it did quite the opposite, healing her injuries before disappearing. And when it did, Erika quickly looked around for any trace of the Shadow Knight, only to find nothing.

'What the hell just happened?' The dirty-blonde asked herself, baffled by the recent events. After a few minutes of thinking, she remembered the injured kid that Lukas left with. She got back on her duel runner and headed to the nearby hospital. As she drove away, the Shadow Knight rematerialized on a nearby building, watching the officer. Shadow wisps appeared in his hand and faded, revealing a blank card.

 **'Now what will your bravery create, Miss Hawkins?'** The inhuman being thought to himself before fading into the night.

"Well, that was interesting." Director Godwin stated as the feed ended. He brought up Erika's profile on his desk computer. "Looks like we'll be keeping an eye on you, Officer."

 _Hours later..._

"I can't believe it all that happened!" Carly stated as she and Erika were having dinner on the officer's couch. After the Shadow Knight's disappearance, the Superheavy Samurai duelist went to St. Roce hospital to check on Lukas and the injured boy. It was there she learned that the boy's name was Sect Injun, a junior year student at the local Duel Academy. The doctors informed the officers that aside from some a slightly broken arm and bruising, the young duelist would be fine in a few months. Erika then explained the events of the shadow duel to her partner and proceeded to tell their chief the same thing. While the chief was skeptical about the existence of a Shadow Knight, the footage recorded by Erika's duel runner and the report of Sect's injuries was enough for him to start an investigation on the matter.

And with that (and a full body scan to make sure she wasn't infected by some unknown agent) Erika and Lukas were dismissed for the night. And when dirty-blonde arrived, she saw that her best friend there waiting for her. Apparently, Lukas had told Carly about the events of the day during Erika's chat with the chief. As such, the bespectacled blogger/informant thought that the officer wouldn't want to be alone to night.

"Tell me about it." The duel chaser replied as she chewed on some chicken lo mein. "Hell, I didn't even believe in all that shadow games crap until tonight."

"Are you going to tell her?" The bespectacled woman asked.

Erika sighed. "I'm not sure. I mean, I don't even what half of he said means. 'When the Crimson Dragon awakes from its long slumber, the barriers will be torn asunder. And then the Earthbounds shall rise.' What the hell is a Crimson Dragon or an Earthbound for that matter?"

"I can check with the local skeptics. See if they've heard of anything like that." Carly stated. She then saw the distraught look on her friends face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It...it's a lot to take in." But before the conversation could continue, Erika's phone started to shake from a text message. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"It's a mass text. All off and on duty officers are to converge at Memorial Circuit."

"Wait, I thought the chief gave you the night off." Carly stated.

"It's not from the chief. It's from the Head Director himself." Erika replied, putting her phone away and headed to her closet where her uniform was keep.

Within the hour, the dirty-blonde was adorned in her duel chaser uniform and zoomed through the streets, the sirens blaring on her duel runner. Eventually, she reached the landmark duel stadium and saw that nearly every officer was on standby right outside of it. She parked her vehicle and spotted Lukas in the crowd.

"Any idea what's going on?" She asked, getting his attention.

"Our orders just state that we're supposed to keep anyone from going in or out of the stadium." The older officer responded.

"And as for why?"

"Can't say. That's the info any of us have." Hearing this just aggravated the younger officer. After what had happened today, she wasn't in the mood to deal with more unknown crap.

However, the gathered officers were unaware that they where being watched. A tiny camera drone no bigger than a cockroach was observing them and feeding the footage back to a room lit only by the fifty or so monitors. And watching the feed was a familiar masked figure.

'Well, this is quite the turnout.' Verita thought to herself in amusement. 'Looks likes every officer is on the scene.' She then turned her attention to another screen as the audio footage started to play a famous chant.

 _"The ruler's heartbeat will now fly through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

The visual feed showed the current King of Riding Duels, Jack Atlas, in the middle of a riding duel and having just summoned his ace monster. But what really got the masked woman's attention was the person he was dueling. A certain riding duelist who had been the subject of her recent broadcast, clad in a red helmet and riding a similarly-colored duel runner.

'Jack Atlas. Yusei Fudo. What's so special about you two to warrant this much attention?'

 _To be continued..._

 **Author's Note 2: And with the Shadow Knight dealt with for the moment, we move on to the events of the canon (with some slight altercations). And I can't tell you how pumped I am to write a duel between staring one of my favorite characters!**

 **Also, I'm still excepting OCs, in case anyone's wondering.**

 **Until then, please remember to read, review, and possibly make a TV Tropes page to support this story. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note 1: Ya, I kind of dropped the ball on this story. However, aside from being stuck on certain story decisions (mainly what Lukas' deck should be) and my D2 crapping out, this story has been delayed for a while. However, thanks to the good folks at Konami, I've gotten plenty of inspiration for my story. Also, no more OCs.**

 _ **New Domino City. A sprawling island metropolis and Duel Monsters capital of the world. A new level of battles known as the Riding Duels have taken the world by storm. One of these riding duelists is the current champion, Jack Atlas, a duelist known for his overwhelming power and grace.**_

 _ **But not all is well in this future. Across the bay from New Domino is a run down industrial wasteland known as the Satellite Sector. This impoverished area is overrun with criminals, homeless and other lowly members of New Domino society.**_

 _ **And keeping the peace are the brave men & women of Sector Security, who are tasked to maintain order between the two cities.**_

 _ **Previously: Erika had managed to defeat the Shadow Knight, who gave her a cryptic message before fading away. Later that night, Erika (and most of Sector Security) were called in to handle a situation at the Memorial Circuit Duel Stadium. While the officers are in the dark about what's going on inside the stadium, a watchful Verita is watching from a secure location as Jack Atlas duels against Yusei Fudo. But how did it come to this?**_

 _Chapter 3: Awakening_

 _ **An Hour and a Half Ago...**_

'Any minute now.' Jack Atlas thought to himself as he waited. The blond champion was standing on an overpass that shadowed the Waste Maintenance Facility. Ever since Verita showed footage of Yusei and with the knowledge that he now possessed a new accelerator chip, he figured that his former friend would enact the same plan that he had done two years ago. And sure enough, he heard unmistakeable sound of a duel runner and saw a streamlined red vehicle zoom out of the building and onto the streets.

The rider of said vehicle removed his helmet, revealing his spiky black & yellow hair and blue eyes. He looked up and saw the champion. "Jack."

"It's been a while, Yusei." The white-clad man said with a cocky smirk. The two glared at each other before the taller man looked towards the island known as the Satellite Sector.

"How many years has it been?"

"Two." Yusei replied.

"Two, huh?" Jack then looked back down and looked over his former friend's new Duel Runner. "You've built quite the Duel Runner there. That's not surprising."

"You did ride off with the one I built before, after all." Yusei stated, anger underneath his calm expression.

Hearing this brought the memories and a smirk to Jack's face. "A king never lets a chance slip him by."

"Where is it now?"

"Obliviously, it's already broken."

The satellite duelist clenched his fists when he heard this. All of that work, all of that dedication, and not only did Jack steal it, but he didn't even bother to maintain it.

"What about my card?"

" _Stardust Dragon,_ you mean?" Jack asked, reaching into his pocket and held the synchro monster card out.

"That was a part of our dreams…" Yusei stated.

"Our?"

"The dream of all our friends in the Satellite Sector."

Hearing this made Jack's smirk drop as a familiar anger reemerged within him. "Are you still prattling on about that childish crap? Now that I'm the King, I don't need this card anymore." He dropped the card over the edge. "You can have it back for all I care."

Yusei quickly ran and caught the card. As soon as this happened, he felt the same sensation one felt after reuniting with an old friend. However, something was still not right.

"Well? You have your card back. Now go back to your hole while you still can." Jack said, starting to turn back to his runner.

"You think that's it?" Yusei exclaimed, making his former friend stop. "You stole our hope and think you just get away with that?! That you can live a lie while me and the others struggle just get food?!"

Jack turned back and looked down, the two locking eyes. As he looked into Yusei's eyes, the King knew that the techhead wasn't going to leave until he felt some kind of vindication. "Hmph, fine then. I'll make a deal with you."

He held his pointer finger out. "One Riding Duel. If you win, I'll tell everyone about my past. But if I win, you'll return to Satellite and never set foot in New Domino again."

Yusei didn't say anything but nodded, which brought Jack's smirk back to his face.

'Looks like it's going to be an interesting night.' The King thought to himself. A few minutes later, the two were on their Duel Runner and on their way to the Memorial Circuit Duel Stadium via an overpass.

"Take a look, Yusei!" Jack exclaimed as they passed by multiple brightly lit skyscrapers. From that distance, the two could also see the Kaibacorp Building, which stood out as the tallest tower in the city. "New Domino never sleeps! It's constantly on the pulse and always expanding! This city will never die and will continue to grow with me as its King! So enjoy the view while you still can!"

Soon enough, the two arrived at the Duel Stadium, unaware that they were being watched by the higher ups of Sector Security and a certain renegade.

"Well, well, well." Verita said to herself as she watched the two via her spycam. "This should be good."

The two duelists soon stopped at the track of the dark stadium (specifically at the starting lines, Jack at the first and Yusei at the second) and stood next to their duel runners.

"This is my battlefield, Yusei." Jack stated before looking up at the empty booths, remembering the cheers from the crowds from early on in the week. "The feeling of being chased is exhilarating. It lets you realize that you're king. And a king must always be ready to defend his throne!"

The tall blond pressed a button on his runner which remotely activated the lights. "I hope you're ready."

The two former friends then proceeded to broad their duel runners (while also loading their decks into their Wrist Dealers and placing their helmets on).

'Not going to be as satisfying without an audience, but oh well.' Jack thought to himself before pressing a button on his dashboard.

 _Duel Mode, on - Auto Pilot, standby._

With the duel modes activated, Jack and Yusei started to rev up their engines.

 **Jack:** 8000

 **Yusei:** 8000

"Duel!" And with that, the two blasted ahead and quickly turned the first corner, with Jack in the lead.

"As the challenger, I'll let you have the first move." Jack proclaimed. Yusei just remained stoic and drew his first card.

"I activate Supply Squad, set a monster and two cards. I end my turn with that." The spiky-haired man stated as the continuous spell, one horizontal card and two vertical cards appeared next to him before vanishing. Jack smirked and drew his card.

"I'll start by playing _Mystical Space Typhoon_ to destroy one of your set cards!" He stated, the spell card appearing next to him and facing Yusei. A cyclone emerged from the card a blew away one of Yusei's set cards, revealing it to be a trap card known as _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow._

"When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can special summon _Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight_ from my hand!"

The monster was an improved version of the famous duel monsters, the rider having a blue cape attached to his red & dark blue armor and held a red lances in each of his hands. However, his mount was not a horse, but a light brown serpentine dragon with wings and similar colored armor on its face and back of its neck. (LV. 7/ATK: 2300) He then turned his duel runner around, the big wheel design letter the vehicle still move forward despite facing a different direction.

"Lord Gaia, attack his set monster!" The rider jumped off his mount and tossed one his lances. The monster flipped up and revealed itself to be _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ (LV. 2/DEF: 800) which got pierced by the lance. And since one of his monsters was destroyed, Yusei was able to draw a card.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Jack stated before turning back around. "Come on, Yusei! You have to have at least some fight in you!"

Yusei just ignored this and drew. "By discarding a monster from my hand, I can special summon _Quickdraw Synchron."_ He discarded a card called _Speed Warrior_ and summoned a small robotic-looking cowboy monster with an equally tiny gun. (LV. 5/DEF: 1400). "And since I have a tuner monster on the field, I special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard, although I have to banish it when it leaves the field."

And just as Yusei said, the tiny bolt-covered hedgehog reemerged from the grave. "Quickdraw can also substitute itself for any 'Synchron' tuner monster."

A wheel of different cards started spinning in front of the Synchron monster and it shot one called _Nitro Synchron._ "I tune my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog with my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron."

The cowboy-themed monster and the tiny creature leap into the air above their master, transforming into five rings and two stars and exploded into a pillar of green light as Yusei started to chant

" _Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on,_ _Nitro Warrior!"_

The monster that appeared was a green & cobalt dragon-like monster with red eyes, silver horns, exhaust pipes poking out of the back of its head and neck, and a massive booster engine attached to its lower back. (LV. 7/ATK: 2800)

"Impressive, but rather impulsive. Once per turn, when my opponent summons a stronger monster, Lord Gaia gains 700 ATK until the end of the turn." The dragon mount roared as its ATK was raised to 3000.

However, Yusei was undeterred by this. "I equip Nitro Warrior with _Magnum Shield."_

A three-sided red and gold shield with spikes at each point attached itself to the green monster's left arm. "Since he's in attack position, Nitro Warrior gains ATK equal to his original DEF."

The shield encased it's equipped monster with a green glow as his ATK was raised to 4600.

"Nitro Warrior, attack Lord Gaia with Dynamite Knuckle!" The large booster and the thrusters on its fist blasted the Warrior monster towards its enemy.

"You're still as brash as ever!" Jack stated as he tapped one of his face down cards on his screen. "You've triggered my _Mirror Force!"_

"I chain my own trap card, _Seven Tools of the Bandit!"_ Yusei countered with a trap of his own. "By paying 1000 LP, I can negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it."

 **Yusei:** 8000 - 7000

With the trap shattered, Nitro Warrior continued his attack and smashed his knuckles into Lord Gaia, destroying it.

 **Jack:** 8000 - 6400

The damage slowed Jack's runner and let Yusei overtake him.

"Who's chasing who now? I end my turn."

Jack drew his next card. "Don't be so sure. I activate _Resonator Call,_ which lets me add one 'Resonator' monster from my deck to my hand." After he did that, he took another monster from his hand a slapped into onto his duel disk. "I summon _Red Sprinter."_

A strange-looking horse-like creature with human-like hands, horns and fire making up its mane and tail. (LV. 4/ATK: 1700) "And when he's summoned, I can special summon a Level 3 or lower Fiend-type tuner monster from my hand or graveyard. Come out, _Red Resonator!"_

A small demonic creature had fire making up most of its body while it held a tuning fork in one hand and a circular staff in the other. (LV. 2/DEF: 200)

"When Red Resonator is special summoned, I can select one monster on the field and gain life points equal to its ATK. And I choose Nitro Warrior!"

Yusei's eyes widened as his monster was covered in an orange aura. The same aura was also appearing around Jack.

 **Jack:** 6400 - 11000

With the massive boost in LP, Jack's runner zoomed far ahead past Yusei. "This is law of the city! One minute you're ahead, the next minute you're far behind! I tune my Level 4 Red Sprinter with my Level 2 Red Resonator!"

The fiery imp creature flew ahead and tapped its tuning fork and wand together before it transformed into two synchro rings that covered Red Sprinter, which turned into four stars and exploded into a green energy pillar.

" _The crimson souls shall become one. All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern!"_

The aforementioned monster was a mid-sized red dragon with fire as its mane and at the ends of its wings. (LV. 6/ATK: 2400)

"I activate Red Wyvern's effect. If a monster with higher ATK is on the field, I can destroy the monster with the highest ATK on the field!"

The dragon gathered fire within its mouth and launched it at Nitro Warrior, destroying it and letting Yusei draw a card via Supply Squad's effect. "Red Wyvern, attack Yusei directly!"

And just as its master ordered, the blazing creature flew towards Yusei and struck him with its blazing wings, making him swivel a bit.

 **Yusei:** 7000 - 4600

"I set a card and end my turn!" Jack stated before looking back at his opponent. Yusei just drew a card and set a monster, ending his turn. The King drew his card and said, "Don't tell me you've already given up already. Red Wyvern, attack Yusei's set monster!"

Once again, the synchro monster flew in and attacked with its wings. However, the flipped up creature was one with a stone body, four legs, and four arms holding up a rocky helipad it used to block the wyvern's attack. (LV. 2/DEF: 1200)

"Once per turn, _Fortress Warrior_ can't be destroyed by battle."

"Tch. I end my turn."

Yusei drew his next card. Upon seeing this card, a plan quickly formed in the spiky-haired man's head. "I summon Junk Synchron."

Out of a summon portal came a stocky orange monster with an engine on its back and a scarf around its neck. (LV. 3/ATK: 1300)

"And when he's normal summoned, I can resurrect a Level 2 or lower monster from my grave card in defense position and its effects negated. I summon Speed Warrior."

The orange tuner held its hand out and resurrected a lanky warrior with gray armor and goggles. (LV. 2/DEF: 400)

"And since I've normal summoned a monster this turn, I can special summon _Turbo Booster_ from my hand!"

And another monster appeared next, this one being a tiny yellow robot with rocket boosters for arms. (LV. 1/DEF: 0) Seeing this monster made Jack widen his eyes in shock.

"That's…"

"Rally's card." Yusei finished. "He gave it to me for good luck. Now, I tune my Level 1 Turbo Booster, Level 2 Fortress Warrior and Speed Warrior with my Level 3 Junk Synchron!"

The scarf-wearing monster flew upwards and pulled a cord attached to its stomach, which revved up the engines on his back before it transformed into three stars that surrounded the other three monsters. The monsters turned into five stars and transformed into a green pillar as Yusei began to chant.

" _Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"_

A massive mechanical monster with four arms, four silver wings, a massive crown on its head and black & gold armor appeared. (LV. 8/ATK: 2600)

"When Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned, I can target and destroy one card on the field for each non-tuner synchro material I used."

Since Junk Destroyer was summoned using three non-tuner materials, three of the four wings glowed and fired lighting at Red Wyvern and Jack's face-down cards.

"I chain _Jar of Greed,_ letting me draw one card!" The king stated as the lightning struck his monster, activated trap and set _Reject Reborn._

"Junk Destroyer, attack Jack directly!" Just as Yusei ordered, the Junk monster launched one of its fists and struck the white Duel Runner.

 **Jack:** 11000 - 8400

"I set a card and end my turn."

Jack just drew his next card and smirked. "You still have a long way to go before you can catch up to me."

"You talk too much." Yusei stated. Jack just scoffed at this as he played his next card.

"I activate _Dark Hole!"_ As soon as he slipped the famous spell card into the S/T zone, a massive black hole appeared over the two. The event horizon sucked in Junk Destroyer, even as it struggled futilely against the gravitational pull. Afterwards, the black hole vanished.

"Next, I summon _Mirror Resonator."_ (LV. 1/ATK: 0) Another resonator monster appeared next to Jack. This one had a large mirror with demon wings attached to its back. "And since I have a tuner monster on the field, I can special summon _Magical King Moonstar."_

A being with a purple renaissance costume, a mask with a crescent moon on it and a similar staff appeared next to Jack. (LV. 3/DEF: 600) "And when Moonstar is summoned I can select a monster on my field or in my graveyard and make Moonstar the same level until the end of my turn. I choose Lord Gaia."

Three stars appeared over the purple-clad creature as it waved its staff. This created a purple portal that shot out seven stars that started to twirl around it. And seeing this made Yusei realize Jack's next move.

"I tune my Level 7 Magical King Moonstar with my Level 1 Mirror Resonator."

Like before, the resonator monster tapped its tuning fork and wand together before turning into a ring that surrounded the purple monsters. The monster turned into seven stars and exploded into a pillar of light as Jack chanted.

" _The ruler's heartbeat will now fly through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

And from the light came the famous ace monster of the King, with its truly threatening red & black scaled appearance. It let out a furious roar that vibrated through the stadium. (LV. 8/ATK: 3000)

Outside, the gathered Sector Security officers turned to the arena as they heard the dragon's roar.

"What was that?" Lukas asked. Erika looked at the direction of the roar and then tapped on her com-links.

"This is Hawkins. We just heard a loud noise coming from the stadium. Requesting permission to investigate."

" _Permission denied."_

"But chief…

" _Your orders haven't changed. All officers are to remain at their posts."_

Erika just clenched her fists in rage. "Then can you at least tell us what's going on? We can access the camera feed inside the stadium, right?"

" _That's correct. However, the Director himself has stated that all stadium footage is to be sent only to the communications bureau."_

'So only the top brass know what's going on! And they're just expecting us to stand here doing nothing!' The dirty blonde thought to herself in anger before signing. "Understood. Hawkins out."

"So we're still in the dark, huh?" Lukas stated and got a nod from his partner. The officers then turned their attention back toward the stadium and wondered what was so important that the Director was attempting to keep it so tightlipped.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Yusei directly!" Jack ordered his monster. "Absolute Powerforce!"

Fire gathered around the ace monster's hand and it flew towards Yusei. However, the spiky-haired duelist was ready.

"I activate _Defense Draw!"_ As soon as he activated the trap, a blue & green barrier surrounded the red duel runner and blocked the dragon's attack. "This reduces battle damage to zero and draw one card."

Jack just scoffed and ended his turn, letting Yusei draw and start his turn.

"I summon Junk Synchron." Another copy of the orange tuner appeared on the field. With its effect, Yusei once again resurrected Speed Warrior from his graveyard in DEF position. "Next, I activate _Instant Fusion._ By paying 1000 life points, I can special summon a Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from my extra deck. However, it can't attack and is destroyed during my end phase. I summon _Giltia the Dark Knight."_

Yusei took that card from his extra deck and summoned the ironically named green & purple armor wearing warrior to his side (LV. 5/ATK: 1850), even as a red aura drained his life points.

 **Yusei:** 4600 - 3600

"I tune my Level 5 Giltia with my Level 3 Junk Synchron!"

Once again, Junk Synchron turned into three rings and surrounded Giltia, turning him into five stars.

" _Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

And just like that, the elegant white-scaled dragon appeared above Yusei's runner, stardust shining off of its wings. (LV. 8/ATK: 2500)

'Good to have you back beside me, Stardust.' Yusei thought to himself with a smile. However, that quickly ended as he felt a piercing pain in his right arm. Likewise, Jack felt the same pain in his right arm too.

'What the hell?' Jack thought to himself. While the duelists were temporarily distracted by the pain, the two dragons glared and growled at each other, which was odd since they were supposed to be nothing but holograms. Soon, the pain faded and Yusei continued his turn.

"I activate _Back-Up Rider,_ giving Stardust a 1500 ATK boost until the end of the turn."

The wind-attribute dragon roared as its ATK was raised to 4000.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Shooting Sonic!"

Cosmic energy gathered in Stardust's maw and launched the attack at its counterpart. But as soon as the attack impacted with Red Dragon Archfiend, the two rivals felt the pain return to their arms. From the end of the blast, crimson red energy emerged and started to surround the stadium. With one final roar, the red & black dragon was vanquished.

 **Jack:** 8400 - 7400

"I end my turn." Yusei said, even as he looked up at the flowing crimson energy with a hint of worry.

"My turn." Jack stated as he drew his next card. He looked at the card and scowled. "I set a card and end my turn."

Yusei drew his next card and immediately summoned the new monster. "I summon _Junk Blader."_

A humanoid monster with light purple armor, a torn black cape and a large red sword in its left hand. (LV. 4/ATK: 1800) "I activate Junk Blader's effect." He ejected Junk Destroyer from his graveyard and pocketed it. "Banishing one 'Junk' monster from my graveyard, Junk Blader gains 400 ATK until the end of my turn."

The caped monster swung its sword as it glowed and its ATK was raised to 2200. And since their was no limit on how many times this effect could be activated, Yusei proceeded to banish his two Junk Synchrons and raised Blader's ATK to 3000, followed by switching Speed Warrior into attack position (ATK: 900).

"Battle! Stardust Dragon, attack Jack directly!"

The light-scaled dragon unleashed another Shooting Sonic attack at Jack, making the King's runner wobble a bit.

 **Jack:** 7400 - 4900

"Junk Blader will attack next!" The blade-wielding monster flew ahead and raised its sword up, ready to swing down.

"You've triggered my trap card, _Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!"_ Jack exclaimed, flipping the trap card and summoning three intricate hard light swords around his duel runner. "Once per battle, when my opponent declares an attack, I can pay 1000 life points to negate the attack!"

The light blades then connect via the hilt and quickly spun, blocking and deflecting Junk Blader's attack.

 **Jack:** 4900 - 3900

Yusei then ordered Speed Warrior to attack and kicked the side of Jack's runner.

 **Jack:** 3900 - 3000

"I end my turn."

Jack placed his hand on the top of deck, ready to draw. As he did it, for the first time in a while, he felt like he was facing a real challenge in Yusei. At the back of his mind, he found it odd that his former friend's cobbled together deck was providing more of a challenge than some of the professionals he had fought before. He drew his next card and his eyes widened. Soon, he started to laugh.

"Time for the final round, Yusei! I activate _Stardust Shimmer!_ " Jack played his new spell card and then proceeded to pocket Red Resonator and Red Wyvern. "This card lets me summon one Dragon-type Synchro monster in my graveyard by banishing other monsters equal to its level!"

Phantoms of the tuner and synchro monster appeared overhead and proceeded to perform a pseudo-synchro summon. " _Phantom Synchro! Return to your king, Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

And in a flash, Red Dragon Archfiend returned to the field. And like before, the two opposing synchro dragons roared at each other and the two duelists felt the same piercing pain from before. But this time, something on their arms started to glow underneath their gloves.

"This pain again!" Jack exclaimed before looking at Stardust Dragon. Whatever this pain was, the King started to belief that Stardust was somehow the cause of it. "Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Stardust Dragon!"

"Jack, wait!" Yusei begged. However, it was too late as the dragons each fired blasts of energy at each. The blasts proceeded to collide and a massive ball of colliding energy emerged at the point of convergence. The red energy from before also started to converge at the center, much to their shock.

(Music Que: 5Ds OST - Dragon)

In another part of New Domino, the Shadow Knight stood atop a building, watching the Duel Stadium in the distance. " **It begins."**

As the energy started transforming into a dark shade of red, it started to generate gale force level winds. The winds traveled through the stadium and eventually reached the Sector Security officers.

"Where did this wind come from?!" Erika yelled over the torrents of air.

The energy from the attacks started to shrink and transform into a raging ball of crimson energy. The suddenly and without warning, the energy exploded into a massive pillar of crimson.

"AHHHHH!" Yusei and Jack yelled, both from the searing pain in their arms and the energy knocking their duel runners (and them) into the air. The officers also saw the ascending pillar and were utterly shocked by the sudden tower of energy. And if that wasn't enough, when the pillar reached 400 feet into the air, the top started to shift and change. Erika managed to open her eyes and looked up, but what she saw shook her to the core.

The pillar of energy had transformed into the top half of a serpentine dragon with wings. The creature then let out a roar that sounded like a thousand birds crying.

"What the hell is that thing?!" One of the officers yelled out.

As the creature continued to roar, the Shadow Knight's warning echoed in Erika's mind.

" _ **When the Crimson Dragon awakes from its long slumber, the barriers will be torn asunder. And then the Earthbounds shall rise."**_

And with one final roar, the Crimson Dragon faded into the ether almost as soon as it began, unleashing a pulse that knocked out every piece of technology in the surrounding area.

In her headquarters, the screens showing Verita footage from outside and inside the stadium were showing nothing but static. The whistleblower just scowled underneath her face-concealing scarf. 'Something's not right. Even more so than usual.'

Back at his viewpoint, the Shadow Knight stared into the night sky where the Crimson Dragon was. " **So once more, the battle begins anew."** Wisps of shadows surrounded his left hand and transformed into five cards. " **I must prepare."**

Outside the stadium, the Security officers started to recompose themselves. However, they noticed that their duel runners were shut down.

"HQ, this is DC 318 calling in! HQ, what is the situation?" Lukas asked. For a minute, communications were down until someone spoke over all of their comms.

" _This is Deputy Director Lazar. All active officers are to arrest the Satellite criminal inside the stadium. This is a top priority arrest."_

"Satellite criminal?" Erika asked. But before she could ask anymore, the comms shut off again. With nothing else to go on besides the orders, the officers grabbed their riot shields, batons and spotlights. They rushed through the corridor and turned on the spotlights.

The duel track had a massive hole from where the Crimson Dragon emerged. The duel runners were on their sides, the emergency systems going off. And standing a few feet apart from each other was Jack and Yusei (who each had removed their right glove), the later of which was shielding his eyes from the sudden lights.

" _This is New Domino Security!"_ Lukas exclaimed via a megaphone. " _New Domino does not approve of Satellite residents trespassing without proper authorization. Under orders of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, we are placing you under arrest!"_

'Wait a minute. That's the punk that beat Trudge yesterday.' Erika thought to herself as she looked over the situation. 'Was he dueling the King? Just what in the hell is going on?!"

Later in life, four of the individuals that stood within that stadium would look back on this moment. They would recall that was the night when everything truly began.

 _To be continued…_

 **Author's Note 2: And with that, the gears are set in motion and many questions are raised. How are the Crimson Dragon and the Shadow Knight connected? What were those cards he was holding? And what lies ahead for the residents of New Domino and Satellite? Tune in next time to find out!**

 **And as an apology for the long delay, here's the opening for TPAS!**

(Opening 1 - Let's Go! by Masahiko Kondō)

(We hear the sound of police sirens and see Erika and Lukas chasing down criminals with their Duel Runners. We get a zoom in on their screens as they enter Duel Mode.)

 _Let's Go! Let's Go!_

(Erika slams a card into her monster zone, summoning Big Benkei who slams his fist onto the pavement, creating a wave of fire.)

 _Let's Go! Let's Go! Kattobashite_

 _Let's Go! Let's Go!_

(Within the flames, we see the story logo before the flames give way to a bird's eye view of New Domino.)

 _Itsumo to onaji you na hibi yo_

(Erika sits over the edge of Security HQ with the wind blowing her hair and coat.)

 _Kowashite tachimukatteiku yo_

(Standing behind her are Lukas, Sect, Carly and Hunter Pace.)

 _Inazuma ga hashitta kono kokoro_

(We then get a synchro summoning sequence with Trumpeter and Big Benkei summoning Warlord Susanowo.)

 _Henkashi tsuzukete mou tomerarenai_

(We see still images of Yusei in prison, Jack on his penthouse balcony, the Black Rose in an alleyway, and finally the Lazar, Mina and Rex in front of the Sky Temple.)

 _Saikou ni COOL na kaze ni notte_

(After glimpses of criminal activity, we see Verita holding New Domino in the palm of her hand with a silhouetted monster behind her.)

 _Sekai no hate made kattobashiteikou_

(We see sequences of Erika, Lukas, Sect and Hunter preparing their duel runners, decks and helmets before taking off and seeing quick flashes of the Shadow Knight, the Crimson Dragon, the Signer Marks and the five unknown cards.)

 _Supiido wo agete yami wo kirisaite_

(We see Jack, Yusei, the Black Rose, and Luna calling out their Signer Dragons.)

 _Kono keshiki wo hikari ni kaeyou_

(We see Hunter next to a charging Supersonic Skull Flame and Carly next to a thunder-charged Beast King Barbaros.)

 _Nani mo kowaku nai kakenuketeku no sa_

(We see Sect next to a diving Clear Wing Dragon and Lukas next to a slashing Berserion the Electromagna Warrior.)

 _Sono mirai mo kako mo erabareshi omae dakara_

 _Let's Go! Let's Go!_

(Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi and Stardust Dragon launch stream attacks that collide and explode.)

 _Let's Go! Let's Go! Kattobashite_

(We see a grinning Erika drawing her next card from her duel disk.)

 _Let's Go! Let's Go!_

 _Let's Go! Let's Go! Kattobashite_

(After close-ups of Lukas, Carly, Sect and Hunter holding their ace cards we get a final shot of the five standing in the Memorial Circuit Duel Stadium with their monsters (Superheavy Samurais, Magnet Warriors, Fortune Ladies, Speedroids and Zombies) behind them as they strike their own unique victory poses.)

 **Please remember to read, review and possibly make a TV Tropes page to support this story. See ya next time!**


	4. Cancellation

**Well, it takes a big writer to admit his faults. And as evidenced by my entire career on , Yu-Gi-Oh is by far my biggest weakness.**

 **I've tried to write some many stories about my favorite card games, but the constant updates make keeping the stories up to date tasking, not to mention how exhausting planning out duels is. I applaud those who can do this with ease. But I am not one of them.**

 **I've recently decided to focus on the stories I want to continue, that I have a passion for, and To Protect and Serve is not one of them.**

 **Thank you for all of those who supported this story, despite how short it ultimately turned out. And who knows, maybe I've inspired a few of you to make your own.**

 **But for now, it is with a heavy heart that I leave the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction community...at least as a writer. There are still plenty of stories I enjoy reading and reviewing.**

 **Love, Navek.**


End file.
